


【四卡ABO】分化

by 4kakalove (RyoushiA)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyoushiA/pseuds/4kakalove
Summary: 粗制滥造新手雷车





	【四卡ABO】分化

**********ooc*********

“卡卡西…卡卡西……”  
……谁在叫我？缓缓睁开沉重的眼皮，卡卡西惊得坐了起来。

水门正坐在床边好笑的看着他。

“卡卡西，起来吃早餐了，然后我们回去。”水门笑盈盈的说，“我让带土和琳先回去报道了，你按自己的节奏来就好，我们有一整天的时间。”

话虽这样说，卡卡西却看到对面墙上啪嗒啪嗒运行着的时钟，指针已快指向1点方向。

“对不起…水门老师。我睡了这么久。”卡卡西略微苦恼地说，这太反常了，他想。

水门冲他弯眼笑了笑，蓝色的眸子波光潋滟，安抚地拍拍卡卡西僵直的后背，然后将叠好的外衣递给他，轻柔的说，“卡卡西，你最近太累了。”

“可是，我们才休假回来，”

“而且大家的状态都很好…除了我。”卡卡西是想到近来迅速成长的带土，这在无形之中给了他压力。

 

水门叹了口气，一把将卡卡西揽进怀里，温柔的抚摸着他，许是嫌弃这样的安抚不够表达，他摘掉了两双手套，然后将手伸进了卡卡西的底衣，“卡卡西，”  
“你对omega怎么看？”

“水门老师…”一双干燥温暖的大手在自己身上摩挲着，两人的距离也一下子拉进了。这有点怪，却又让人莫名安心，他想起小时候水门帮他洗澡，清理身体的时候。两个人在浴缸里，互相摩挲着。

“我对omega…我…不知道…”

“那你愿意成为一个omega吗？”

卡卡西犹豫了片刻，还是这样说道，  
“我想……我还是更想要成为像爸爸和水门老师这样、强大的alpha”卡卡西感觉身体有点燥热，呼吸也变得急促起来。

“可是卡卡西…有很多事都是alpha完成不了，而只有omega能做的，比如这样……”水门将卡卡西旋过身来，让他跨坐在自己的大腿上，两人面对着面。

看着老师变得陌生的深邃眼神，卡卡西有些紧张，觉得有什么无形的压迫感撅住了他的心尖，那里狠狠充血，然后扑通扑通的跳个不停。

 

水门轻轻用牙齿从鼻梁上撕下了卡卡西的面罩，接着便含住了卡卡西的上唇，细细舔吮起来。

“老师……”卡卡西想张口询问，水门的舌尖便就着这一丝隙缝轻柔的闯了进去，和卡卡西的舌头缠绕起来。

“唔…嗯……”不知过了多久，直到卡卡西的下颌也流下两人融合的涎液，亮晶晶地牵扯在交错的唇齿之间。卡卡西有些难耐地、本能地用双腿缠住了水门的腰，缓缓摩擦着，水门的忍者制服被他弄得沙沙作响。

“老师，我感觉有些闷。”

水门温柔的把卡卡西的头按进胸口，然后不住喘息，“卡卡西，你发情了。”

“怎么办呢？我快要控制不住……”水门这样说着的时候，手已经附上卡卡西的胸部。那两点可爱的乳尖正在他手掌中跳动。卡卡西的气味不停地刺激他的嗅球，钻进他的大脑，把他的思维搅得混浊不堪。

 

怎么办？那个向来坚韧不拔的强大alpha，四代目候选的水门老师居然问他怎么办？

以侧脸抵住水门坚实胸膛的卡卡西，脸变得更红了，退缩的弓起脊柱，想要躲避水门的亲近，却又矛盾地充满了期待，只有在口中轻轻呼唤着，“老师……老师……水门老师……”

这或许是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，听到他这么顺从的叫着自己，一副需要自己的模样，水门终于把持不住地翻身将卡卡西放在了床上，将他圈在自己臂弯之间。

 

实际上，在这荒郊野外，他也别无选择，这样一个发情期的omega，放置不理会发生怎样糟糕的情形他闭上眼睛也能想象。

更何况这还是他心爱的学生。

他没有任何办法为了自己的声名而抛下他，让他独自面对这个残酷的成人世界。  
哪怕，让他就此留下污点，永远失去成为四代目、一展抱负的可能性。

 

“卡卡西，不要怕。”水门喘着粗气，两手颤抖的去解卡卡西方才穿好的裤子。  
显然看起来他才是害怕的那一个。

很快卡卡西只剩下一条底裤。

上身的黑色底衣也被撩到胸骨以上，两颗颤颤巍巍的红樱在水门的吸吮下盛放着。洁白的腰腹上也绽满了他精心留下的红痕。

卡卡西这样子看起来就像是戳满了私章的画作。

水门一边神志不清地想着，一边鬼使神差的将鼻尖抵上了卡卡西的会阴处，黑色的柔软布料早已经被卡卡西的体液浸湿，水门能感受到卡卡西的那个地方还在轻微的颤动着。

 

“卡卡西，你真好闻……”说着，水门伸出舌尖在那里轻轻添了一下，隔着紧贴肌肤的湿润布料，任何动作都能被清晰地传递。

卡卡西惊得抖了一下，反射性地想夹紧双腿，可一触碰到把头埋在他双腿之间的水门的金色短发，又被烫得马上弹开了，“老师，这样做……很奇怪……”

“卡卡西……不奇怪……”  
“这不奇怪……”水门抬起头认真的注视着卡卡西，双眼里尽显被压抑的急迫。他的那里硬得都快爆了，可他不想给他的学生在这事上留下任何一点心理上的阴影，事关卡卡西一生的幸福。他只有慢慢来。

“让老师看看你的那里……好吗？”将右手从卡卡西的腹股沟和内裤间的狭缝探了进去，附上卡卡西半勃的下体轻轻重重地揉弄着。得到点头许可的水门把那条黑色的内裤往下缓缓拉了一把。

卡卡西粉嫩的阴茎和两颗圆润的小球立马展现在眼前。他们在水门富有技巧的撩拨下已经颇具几分成熟的味道。

水门索性按捺不住地将整条内裤都给扒了下来。卡卡西已经害羞的用手臂挡住了眼睛。过程中一言不发，只有胸腹部急促起伏着，彰显他此刻的紧张。

“卡卡西，”“把腿曲起来一点好吗？对……再打开一点。”

……一切都变得豁然开朗。  
果然卡卡西的小穴正一丝不苟地往外淌着甜蜜的爱液，稚嫩柔软的样子让人忍不住一亲芳泽。

待水门看清这诱惑的场景，只觉脑中仅剩的那根过度紧绷的弦呼咻一下断了。他的舌尖已经顺着那幽秘的小道直截了当地探了进去，轻轻戳弄起来。

 

身下的卡卡西却简直糟透了，老师正在埋头舔弄着自己那个难以启齿的地方，这感觉似乎不像是师徒之间可以做的事情，可是舒服得让人上瘾的感觉又使他控制不住地、挽留式地将水门的头颅紧紧夹在自己腿根之间。金色的短发略带硬度，轻轻地搔刮着他的大腿内测，让本就高得不寻常的体温更加灼烧起来。体内和体外都布满了难以形容的瘙痒感。

“啊……啊、老师，痒……”

“卡卡西、再忍耐一下。”舌尖退了出去，取而代之的，是一只覆着薄茧的纤长手指，“老师不能让你受伤。”

水门给了卡卡西又一个安抚的吻，这一次，卡卡西已经学会主动的和他纠缠起来。

这孩子，学什么都这么快。水门在心里感叹着，不知道他这副迷人的样子以后又会在谁的身下呈现？

要是……要是卡卡西再早生十年的话……要是自己还没有和玖辛奈订婚的话……

思及此，水门不舍地放开了卡卡西的唇舌。

下面已经能够容纳三根手指了。

“卡卡西，你相信老师吗？”水门跪坐在卡卡西两腿之间，正襟危坐地等待卡卡西的答复。

“水门老师……”卡卡西的眼里满是充盈的泪水，碰一碰就要溢出来。“相信……我只相信你……”

“啊啊啊啊啊……”下一秒卡卡西就难受地尖叫了出来。有什么又粗又硬的棍状物，温柔而又强硬的挤进了他初经人事的小穴，卡卡西知道，那是水门的下体。他们俩人现在正以紧密结合的姿态缠绕在任务途中经过的废弃住宅里，他浑身赤裸寸缕不挂，而水门老师除了略微拉下的裤子，还是一副衣冠整齐的样子，连上忍马甲的拉链都依然严谨地贴在锁骨之间。

这让他觉得自己越发羞耻了。

 

水门进去之后并没有急着动作，而是停留下来等着卡卡西稍作适应。  
“水门老师？”直到卡卡西发出询问的短句，水门才缓缓的动作起来。

卡卡西的里面实在是太湿太软了，一动就好像生怕自己从他身体里溜了出去，紧紧地吸附着自己。

这让水门的动作异常艰涩。

“卡卡西，放松一点。”水门引导卡卡西将双腿缠上自己的腰部，然后将卡卡西的臀瓣置于手中揉捏起来。

伴着水门的抚慰和小幅动作，卡卡西的那里，渐渐地被打开了。

水门很快找到了卡卡西的敏感点并不断深深浅浅地攻击着那里，被操开的卡卡西已经咿咿呀呀的叫了起来。

“老师……老师……我是omega？”卡卡西略带哭腔的询问着，“这就是omega的话，……唔嗯嗯……我愿意成为老师的omega”

水门顶住了卡卡西那个生殖器官的柔软入口，轻轻试探着，那里有一层充满弹性的坚韧保护膜，“卡卡西，我要进去了，可能会有点疼。”说着，水门轻柔着手中的红樱，希望借此转移一点卡卡西的注意力。

“啊——啊啊——”  
然而卡卡西还是痛得叫出了声。  
身体深处有什么东西被老师捅破了，卡卡西的处子血混合两人的体液顺着水门的柱身流泄了出来。

一阵尖锐的刺痛之后，是水门安抚他的内里的，更加强烈百倍的快感。  
他快被操到失神了，满嘴说着胡话。

“啊啊啊啊老师，请让我成为老师的omega……”

 

水门心疼的吻住卡卡西，“卡卡西，你会后悔的……”

结已经在卡卡西的身体里张开，一股一股不间断的精液持续浇灌在卡卡西的那个器官的肉壁上。

“你会后悔的……”

轻嗅着卡卡西劲侧的腺体，银色的发丝在他脸颊上扫来扫去。卡卡西爽得不住得摇头，不只是在拒绝还是在邀请。

“你遇见过的alpha还那么少，况且，老师年纪比你大那么多……”是啊，alpha的功能退化有多快他并不是完全没有了解。水门最终没有咬下去将自己的标记液注进卡卡西的体内。

 

甚至在那后来他辞去指导上忍的职务，将卡卡西委托给了更加值得信任的beta同期老师。

直到那天上午，刚接任火影的水门从演讲席上下来。一脸冷淡的卡卡西把他拉到了火影岩上。

“四代目火影大人，您看您的雕塑已经开始动工了。”  
“您会是木叶有史以来最英俊的火影。”

“卡卡西，谢谢你。”水门欲言又止，本想向以前那样自然地揉揉那头柔韧的银发，看着卡卡西面罩下逐渐长开的脸庞，想到那个下午他在自己身下满下巴泪水和津液的样子，又尴尬地将手收了回去。

“最近过得好吗？和新老师相处得怎么样？”

“还可以，只是……”卡卡西为难的蹙了蹙眉，

“怎么了，卡卡西，”水门有些紧张地咽了咽口水，“有什么事一定要跟老师说…不论什么时候老师都会帮助你的。”

“只是新老师的肉棒完全没有水门老师那么舒服。”卡卡西抱怨着将双臂叠在脑后，像个小大人一样在岩石上靠卧着。

水门震惊地张了张嘴，一时间没说出话来。

卡卡西甚至看出眼前这个强大的成年alpha，火影袍下的身躯正不住颤抖着。

“卡卡西……他对你……”年轻火影的脸上露出了痛苦的神色。然后他将卡卡西一把抱进了怀里。“对不起，卡卡西，是我的错……”

“我没有跟你说清楚，老师和学生之间是不能做这种事的……”

“这种事只能，只能……相互喜欢的两个人之间才能做。”

“可是我喜欢新老师啊，那可是水门老师推荐的。”  
“况且，水门老师和我之间不也是师徒关系吗……”

“不是这样的，卡卡西，这件事是老师做错了……我……”  
“不要再这样做了，卡卡西，你要保护好自己，不要轻易和任何人……”

“不和任何人，包括水门老师吗？”

“……是的，包括水门老师。”

“可是老师，我是一个omega啊，您说的。”  
“一个独自生活的omega没有alpha怎么办呢，他怎么忍受得住呢？”

长久的注视之后，水门无奈地叹了叹气，“卡卡西……”  
“你要是实在需要一个alpha的话，就来找老师吧，”

“至少老师不会伤害你。”

“那老师会标记我吗？”卡卡西转头注视着水门。

看着卡卡西洋溢着天真烂漫的眼睛，后者艰难而缓慢的点点头，  
“老师会暂时标记你。”

卡卡西抬头给了水门一个缠绵的吻。  
水门苦涩地回应着。

两人最终还是在卡卡西家的地板上完成了结合。

满足地感受到自己全身弥漫着的水门的气息，卡卡西轻吻了下身旁沉睡过去的成年alpha的额头，“全都是骗你的，水门老师”，

“我是只属于您一个人的omega。”

**Author's Note:**

> 粗制滥造新手雷车


End file.
